


[四宫春树&伊吹蓝]重逢

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV), コウノドリ | Dr. Storks (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 四宫遇到了和樱长得很像的人。
Relationships: Shinomiya Haruki&Ibuki Ai
Kudos: 3





	[四宫春树&伊吹蓝]重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 是BE，接续缪的BE路线，不是拉郎，四宫和伊吹之间没有爱情线  
> 虽然基本没出现，但CP是SMIB和四鸿

今天来检查的人有一些不同，他一推门进来，四宫只能直勾勾地盯着对方。  
对方长着一张和樱几乎毫无差别的脸庞，就连环绕在周身的信息素都有几分相似，是淡淡的花香，只是和夹杂着水果香气的樱不同，对方的信息素里飘来了海风。  
“医生……？”来问诊的人起先还姿态放松，现在被他盯得有些发毛，人下意识倒退一步，手臂也紧紧护住了自己的小腹，警惕地看着他：“有什么事吗？”  
“啊，不，没有什么。”四宫意识到自己的失态，匆忙调整回面无表情的脸，尽可能收起信息素，不愿意刺激到对面的Omega：“您和我的……一位故人样貌很相似。有点惊讶罢了。”  
“啊，是吗？那还真是很巧呢！”对方顺着台阶下，很轻巧地接受了四宫的说辞，在他面前坐下，一眼扫过他胸口的名牌：“四宫医生，对吧？我叫伊吹蓝，今天是来做孕检的。”  
四宫其实是听说过对方的事迹的，毕竟一个月前这事可是闹得沸沸扬扬。  
一个月前渔民从岸边打捞上来一位男子，送来医院救治，宛如发生了奇迹，对方除了陷入昏迷并没有大碍。然后不出两天就有人大老远从东京来找他，大费周章地把昏迷中的人带走。镇上的人都对这个人的身份很好奇，不过人都已经离开这里，事态自然也就沉寂下去。谁曾想，就在几天前，这个男人居然回到了镇上，和他一起来的还有一位年轻的女性。最后等帮他在镇上安顿好，那名女子随即离开。  
四宫听说对方现在正住在镇上另外一头的一间老旅馆里，旅馆的女主人偶尔会被大家询问，她对这个男人赞不绝口，说人非常有礼貌很好相处。她还说对方在寻找长期住处，只是在这乡下地方不太好找到合适的房子。  
四宫心底一惊：“您知道您是什么时候怀孕的吗？”  
伊吹苦恼地歪着头思考：“唔，我是前几天才知道的……想必四宫医生也听说了吧，我的事情？所以今天想来看一下这孩子有没有事。”  
“啊。”他现在觉得渔民口中的奇迹可能不是浪得虚名，要是这样孩子都没事的话，那真是另一个奇迹了：“那麻烦您躺过来吧。”  
在给对方测量脉搏的时候，四宫发现他的心跳异常的快：“伊吹先生，您有什么心脏方面的疾病吗？”  
伊吹似乎走神了，和他对上的一双眼睛重重眨了眨，才理解了他的问题：“嗯？没有哦，我很健康的，四宫医生。”  
“但是您的心跳，现在好像有些太快了。”四宫去看读数，这都超过110了：“您确定没事吗？”  
“真的没事，医生！我就是，现在有些紧张……”  
“考虑到您的情况，紧张也是正常的。”看着和樱相似的脸，四宫本能地想安慰他一下，没想到这句话却让伊吹露出了一丝苦笑，导致他连语气都弱了下去：“不好意思，我没有别的意思……”  
“不会不会，我并没有在意。”伊吹用空闲的手揉揉脸：“我是……想到了别的事情。”  
四宫没有再问下去，毕竟他现在更担心对方肚子里的宝宝：“麻烦您撩一下衣服，我需要确认婴儿的胎心。”  
“好的。”伊吹很配合他的指示，随着探头的游走不断用余光观察着他的反应。  
检查完后四宫悬着的心终于落了地：“胎心一切正常，目前看来您肚子里的孩子非常健康，伊吹先生。”  
对方也终于放松下来，脉搏也逐渐平稳，耦合剂刚被擦掉就迫不及待地把手放了上去：“真的吗医生？太好了，太好了……”  
“奇迹……”四宫有些感慨，他见过很多千般万般小心都还是失去了孩子的父母，不得不承认他还是头一次见到伊吹这样的情况。  
“也没准是因为这孩子的两个家长都太坚强了。”伊吹笑道，说这句话的时候，他的脸上流露出了怀念的神色。  
四宫等着他坐起来：“那伊吹先生，我们就继续接下来的检查吧。”  
“好的，麻烦医生啦。”  
全部检查都进行完后，四宫能够确定不论是伊吹还是孩子，确实都非常健康，孩子已经一个半月。他把亲子健康手册交给对方，然后定下了下次检查的日期：“那么下一次孕检就在一个半月后，请您一定要来检查。”  
“好的！”伊吹欢快地接过手册揣进兜里，他快乐的模样和四宫脑海里的人合为一体。  
在伊吹准备告别的时候，四宫还是没能控制住自己，倏地站起叫住了转过半个身子的人：“伊吹先生！”  
“嗯？”伊吹困惑地转过头来：“怎么了吗，四宫医生？”  
“请稍等……”他抓过一张便签纸，龙飞凤舞地写下了自己的电话号码，执拗地递给伊吹：“这是我的电话号码，如果有任何事情……任何宝宝的事情，您都可以联系我。”  
“欸？这样好吗？”伊吹吓了一跳，犹豫着要不要接：“如果我有事情，直接打医院电话就好了吧？这样，不是很打扰四宫医生吗？”  
“没关系的。”他心乱如麻，但还是勉强找出了个能说得通的理由：“毕竟您情况特殊，我认为还需要再观察一下比较好。”  
“这样啊，那我就收下了，四宫医生的电话号码。”伊吹这才接过了那张纸，他微微对四宫鞠了一躬：“我先告辞啦。”  
等到伊吹走后他直接倒回座位上，四宫的心还在胸膛里砰砰直跳。他现在也只能嘲笑自己，以前还说樱的心太软，喜欢多管闲事，结果他刚才的所作所为又算什么呢？  
就那样轻易地把自己的私人电话号交给了病人，怀着不应该有的期待希望他能打来，又觉得仿佛是在期待别人出事一样的卑劣，从而无法抬起头来。  
门被人敲响，四宫本以为是下一位病人，招呼进来后却是赤西。  
原本的医二代实习生现在也变成了能独当一面的产科医生，四宫虽然跟他说过早就可以回到东京去了，结果这家伙还是固执地选择留下来。  
赤西的脸上带着难以掩饰的惊愕和慌张，他结结巴巴地问：“刚、刚才的病人是……”  
四宫知道他在想什么：“怎么可能，犯什么傻。”  
赤西这才镇定了些：“我……我还以为鸿鸟医生有孪生兄弟……”  
“不是，他叫伊吹蓝，是那个被渔民救上来的男人。”  
不光不是樱，还是和樱完全绝对没有一丝一毫关系的男人，四宫不断提醒自己。  
“哦……”赤西端详着他的表情，小心翼翼地道：“需要，我来……吗？”  
“……不用了，你还是专心自己的病人吧，医二代。”了解他的好意，四宫故意用这个很久没用的称呼叫他，算是感谢。  
“那好吧。”赤西也没有再说什么：“如果有什么需要，我随时都能帮忙的，四宫医生。”  
“……多谢。”屏幕上显示着打了一半的病例，文档上的光标一跳一跳，四宫深吸了一口气：“但是这次，没问题的。”

“这次没问题”根本就是个空虚的梦想，四宫从家门就开始跑，一路跑上车，连气都来不及喘匀就打着火开了出去。  
今天轮到他一个月一次的休息日，他按照往常的习惯早起，吃过早饭后就开始继续研究医疗文献，手机时刻揣在身上以防万一。  
第二篇文献刚看完简介，手机就在他胸前的口袋里疯狂地震动了起来，电话号码他并不熟悉，但四宫还是接了：“您好？”  
“四宫医生吗？我是早见真子。”听到对方喘着粗气报出的名字，四宫想起来她是镇上旅馆的老板娘，两年前她的孩子正是四宫接生的：“您，啊……伊吹先生给了我您的电话……”  
他站起来的动作过于匆忙，转椅咣当一声倒在地上：“伊吹先生怎么了吗？”  
“他、他流了很多血……好像是先兆流产……”怀孕时的知识还牢牢留在老板娘心里：“我刚才给医院打了电话，但是他们说救护车现在都派出去了，这可怎么办啊四宫医生！”  
地方医疗因为人手不够资金不足而有着很多的局限性，四宫知道自己的父亲就曾经亲自开着车去接患者，他还没来得及回答，身体就已经先动起来，抓上了钥匙：“我现在开车过去，您能把电话交给伊吹先生吗？他现在人还清醒吗？”  
“清醒，可是他看上去真的很痛苦……稍等啊，伊吹先生，伊吹先生！是四宫医生，他想跟您说话！”  
“伊吹先生？能听到吗？”四宫迈出家门：“能听到我说话吗？”  
“四宫医生……”对面传来了忍着痛的抽吸声，伊吹的声音听起来虚弱但是口齿确很清晰：“宝宝……求你救救宝宝……”  
“我会的，我很快就到。现在，我需要您尽量保持冷静，一定要保持清醒，可以吗？”  
四宫依稀能听到他因为疼痛咬牙而发出的战栗：“我，知道了……四宫医生……请你……”  
“啊，我一定会救您和宝宝的。”明明不应该做出这样的承诺，四宫头一次从自己的话语中发现了动摇的情绪，明明在那件事以后他就不应该给出这样虚无缥缈的承诺。  
可是现在，不论是对伊吹来说，还是对于他自己来说，这都是唯一的救命稻草。  
上了车四宫也没敢把电话挂掉，虽然帮不上忙，不过至少还能多掌握一些伊吹的状况。  
老板娘一直陪在对方身边，柔声细语地讲着话，讲着她自己孩子的事，讲着能登的温泉和海岸，建议伊吹一定要去转转。  
伊吹痛得呼吸都在抖，但是在转向灯的哒哒声里，四宫还能听到他笑着回应老板娘：“一定的……我们两个都挺喜欢海，宝宝肯定也喜欢。”  
在旅馆门口停好车，四宫跑进去，老板娘已经给伊吹准备好了轮椅，把他推到了门口。  
“伊吹先生。”四宫去扶轮椅，椅子上坐着的人面色苍白得像一张纸，指尖也在发抖。  
见到四宫来了，本来还算镇定的人突然惊惶地一把抓住他的手，给他的手臂都攥出了红印：“四宫医生，宝宝……”  
“我知道，宝宝会没事的。”四宫瞥了一眼伊吹下身垫着的毛巾，出血量不算小，耽误不得：“您还记得我说的话吗？保持冷静。我们现在就去医院，请您相信我。”  
伊吹这才点头，配合他艰难地转移到了车上，四宫对老板娘道谢后便风驰电掣朝着医院奔去。  
到达医院，赤西已经带着护士等着，二话不说把伊吹运进手术室。

晚上四宫主动和人换班，在昏暗的病房里，等着麻药过去，等着伊吹醒来。  
去换班的时候，赤西对他道：“四宫医生，在有些地方上，你越来越像鸿鸟医生了。”  
“你是在变相说我变得优柔寡断了吗？”四宫从鼻子里发出一声轻哼，随即喃喃自语：“……那应该是件好事吧？”  
明知四宫不需要他的回答，赤西还是轻声说道：“啊，那是当然，我想鸿鸟医生也一定很高兴。”  
仪器骤然加快的响声打断了四宫的沉思，他抬起头刚好看到伊吹颤动的睫毛，眼珠在薄薄一层皮肤下转动，几秒钟后，对方缓缓睁开双眼。  
四宫弯下腰，小声地唤他：“伊吹先生，能听到我说话吗？”  
棕色的眼珠子朝他的方向转了一下，伊吹的嗓音很沙哑，听上去令人惊讶的没有感情：“四宫医生……宝宝……”  
“宝宝没事，您是出现了先兆流产的症状。”四宫把给他输了不少血这件事按下不表，他把插了吸管的水瓶送到人嘴边，但是伊吹却完全没反应，只有在听到孩子没事时，四宫才看到他喉结一滚。  
“伊吹先生您的检查数值大体都正常，只是您最近是不是食欲不振？还有，您最近心情如何？”四宫放下瓶子，尝试着委婉地问他，暂且选择避开核心的问题，如果是樱的话应该会这样温柔地说话吧：“如果有需要的话，我能帮您联系谁吗？”  
伊吹还沉浸在差点失去孩子的打击中回不过神，信息素里浓厚的慌乱痛苦和悲伤在房间中弥漫开，嘴唇颤抖，机械地回答四宫的问题：“没有人……没有人能联系了……”  
如果Alpha能来的话，对方的信息素是最好的能够帮助伊吹平复状态的方法，四宫想起配偶栏上的空白，还是不得不问：“……您的……”  
“他不在了。”问句还没听完，伊吹的回答倒是来的又快又凶猛。枕头上洇开一片水迹，伊吹的话与其说是对问题的回复，反而更像是对自己的提醒，抓着被单的手关节用力到发白，他喃喃道：“他已经……不在这里了……”  
还和伊吹手指连接在一起的检测仪疯狂地鸣叫起来，四宫看着面前陷入自己世界里的人，在脑海里飞快地想了一百种樱可能会安慰病人的方法，但是……他毕竟不是樱。  
“请冷静一下，伊吹先生，您这样的情绪会影响到孩子。”他保持着冷静，拖来椅子坐下，四宫早就看出伊吹肚子里的孩子是对方的致命要害，孤注一掷地决定拿孩子当做筹码，迫切地希望他能因此恢复些理智。  
幸好伊吹对他的话产生反应，他怯懦地扭头看四宫，眼泪还在从眼角往外掉：“孩子……会没事吗……”  
“孩子现在没事，但是如果伊吹先生您再这样下去的话，我就没办法保证了。”四宫突然意识到伊吹更适合直接了当的交流方式，在混乱的状态下直接告诉对方该做什么反而比较简单，于是他加重了语气：“虽然这样对您很不公平，可是为了孩子的健康，维持轻松愉快的心情是很重要的。”  
空气中飘散着的信息素里重新散发出微弱的花香，伊吹抬起没有打点滴的手狠狠蹭着自己的眼睛，乖乖地回答：“我知道了……”  
“不要这么粗暴……”四宫忍不住劝阻，好在伊吹没觉得他唐突，只是腼腆地放下了手：“伊吹先生，怀孕前三个月是非常重要的时期，这段时间胎儿发育还不完全，所以一定得小心。”  
“我知道的，四宫医生。”伊吹很勉强地点头，然而他之后自言自语的疑问让四宫哑口无言：“但是，心情是那么容易能够控制的吗……”  
这并不是一个他能够回答的问题，对于四宫来说，他也并没有考虑过这样的问题。  
四宫的生活在那一天停止了，但是他的工作却没有，其他人的生活也没有。他从来没有考虑过自己的心情，他关注的只有怀孕的家长和他们的孩子。就算下班回到只有一个人的家，四宫也只是简单地继续着平淡的日常。  
伊吹看上去也没有期待四宫能解答这个问题，他用还在发软的单手撑着身体坐起来，在四宫想帮忙以前自己拿过了水瓶，反过来对他笑道：“谢谢你，四宫医生，要不是你之前给了我电话号，我可真是不知道该怎么办了。”  
四宫心底结痂的伤口被掀开了一个口，他长长吐出哽在喉咙里的气：“伊吹先生，我对于关怀患者这件事并不擅长，但是现在我会尽我所能的尝试一下，还希望您能听听。”  
“啊……”伊吹嘴里还咬着吸管，听到他这话，马上拘谨地坐直身子：“四宫医生，你不用在意我刚才说的，我就是，那个……麻药，对，麻药之后还不太清醒……但是！我现在已经好了，我会好好保护宝宝的，所以……”  
“作为产科医生，我担心的不止是宝宝，还有家长。保护宝宝的前提是，您必须要保护自己才可以，伊吹先生。”飘忽不定的眼神终于和四宫的对上了视线，他主动示意帮伊吹把喝完的水瓶拿走：“孩子是在您的体内，您的一举一动都和他有着最直接的联系。虽然我不知道伊吹先生现在正在经历什么样的困扰，但是我知道这个孩子对您来说应该是最重要的存在吧？既然如此，还请您照顾好自己，然后健康地生下健康的宝宝。”  
病床上的人笑了，樱对他说：“我知道了，谢谢你，四宫医生。”  
四宫在把水瓶攥响以前克制住自己，不动声色地把东西放回桌上：“以防万一，我希望伊吹先生能住院一个礼拜保胎。另外，我知道您刚才已经说过了，但是我还是想再次确定，您没有别的人能来照顾您了吗？怀孕期间，一个人会很辛苦。”  
“没有了呢，大家都很忙的……”伊吹无奈道：“我本来是打算借宿在旅馆一段时间，然后再找房子，结果没想到今天给老板娘添了这么大麻烦……”  
四宫理解他的难处，乡下地方不比城里，大多数都是一家一户从祖上就生活在这里，流动人口不多，自然也就不会总有空房出租。事实上，如果不是因为能登旅游业比较发达，怕是能给伊吹常住的旅馆都没有。  
他的大脑警告他不要说，但是他却没办法放任樱一个人不管：“其实我家有一间空房。”  
伊吹转过脸来看着他：“这不太好吧，太打扰四宫医生了……”  
四宫的嘴仿佛脱离了大脑的控制：“我一个人独居，平时几乎24小时住在医院，家里基本上也是空置，所以没有任何不方便的地方。”  
伊吹很小心地观察了一会儿他的表情，他眼底继而灵光一闪，悄声问道：“四宫医生，你说过我和你的故人长得很像吧……你这样帮助我，是因为这个原因吗？”  
敏锐的人，四宫深吸口气：“是，但也不是。想办法救助患者是我的责任，不过我也不能否认，如果不是出于个人原因，我可能不会像这样大费周章。如果伊吹先生介意的话，还请当我……“  
“不是的！”伊吹打断了他：“我并不介意，真的，四宫医生。倒不如说四宫医生这样尽心尽力地帮我，我真的很感激。只是我不想给你添麻烦……”  
“恕我直言，再发生今天这样的情况，才是给医院添麻烦。”  
“啊，说的也是……”伊吹不好意思地吐了吐舌头：“……真的可以吗？四宫医生？”  
“如果不可以，我也不会提出来。”  
“那，等我出院后就麻烦四宫医生了。”  
四宫点头，这次他一定能救得了樱和孩子，这次一定会没问题。


End file.
